


Staring

by Lord_Amias



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Perversion, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, i didnt edit this lmao, usagi be like: i can see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Akihiko thinks of his lover, then spots him cooking breakfast.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> bruh did this even need a summary its literally a dumb drabble   
> this was gonna be porn but writing porn is awkward and im shy!

The smoky smell of cooked fish came from the kitchen;Akihiko sluggishly made his way downstairs. It was far too early for eating, but then again...Misaki’s cooking would put just the right amount of energy in him. 

He yawned, managing to keep his voice in while he nearly tripped over himself. 

_ Fuck, the sun’s probably not even up... _ He scratched his head, messing his hair up and making his bedhead far more chaotic. As he turned the corner, he could see his lover turned towards the stove.

Already, he was eyeing him. Misaki wore an apron, already good material. Akihiko quietly made his way a bit closer, staring at his lovers assets. The urge to grab his soft ass and startle him was extremely high. His reactions were always so cute, with those small startled noises and his tiny jumps. 

His legs, though short, were extremely well defined. It was almost like he worked out at some point with how fit he looked. Now that he thought about it, Misaki was very thin but his arms and thighs were quite firm. 

_ Is this just natural? He’s a lot better looking than when I first met him... _ He paused in his tracks. Then he giggled.

_ Wow, that was mean even if it was just a thought. Pft… _

Like clockwork, Misaki immediately turned. He wore a soft smile, but there was a sense of irritation in his eyes. 

“Lord Usami, can you please stop staring at me? It’s creepy”. 

Akihiko couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

“I was going to scare you, but you’re sexy”.

His words immediately made the other man pout in embarrassment. His reactions were perfect.

“P-Perv...It’s too early for this”, he sighed. “If you’re in the mood, go away. I need to finish cooking breakfast”.

“Can I just eat  _ you _ ?”. Akihiko wrapped his arms around his lover and squeezed him tight. Misaki squirmed, but quickly relaxed in his arms. 

“You’re gross...At least wait till after we eat…”.

Despite his bitter words, he nuzzled into the tight hug. It was relieving that Misaki did enjoy his hugs. It was relieving that he didn’t hate any of it.

“You like it, Misaki”, he smiled. Peering down, he could see the shy expression of his boyfriend. 

He could see a small smile that grew onto his face, though it was hidden quickly with a hand. That was enough to make any worry fly away.

Their relationship had progressed comfortably.

Akihiko was glad.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hope you enjoyed this dumb mess!!! one day i'll write a long oneshot with smut but thats for when i get a real idea  
> i should really start doing fic requests but my tumblr is a dumpster fire rn,,one day if i see a prompt list, i'll do stuff hehe


End file.
